Repercussions
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Akuroma is the Team Plasma physician. There's sex. Akuroma/Ghetsis!


"What is the matter with him?"

"He's fine," Akuroma stated simply, pulling the latex gloves off his hands. They made a stark _snap _as his fingers were released. "He has chills, aches, but no fever. No treatment necessary. Just let him rest for a few days."

"I suppose that's good news, then."

"It could be worse." The shorter man disposed of the dressings in a wastebasket located within arm's reach, suddenly feeling uneasy without them. Even speaking to Ghetsis left an unpleasant taste in his mouth; everything associated with him was dirty, unclean. But the bastard paid well and realized his potential. _A job is a job_, he assured himself as he dug into his pockets and retrieved his standard white gloves.

"By the way, Dr. Akuroma," Ghetsis began as he ran his fingers along the various test tubes and beakers that sat on the table in front of them. The other man cringed. "I won't be paying you until... pardon, _if _he becomes well."

"What?" Akuroma snapped a bit too harshly. "I hardly see how that is-"

"Last time," the sage interrupted, "you said it was nothing, and the boy broke out with a one hundred and two fever. He was in bed and useless for nearly a month. I will not pay a doctor who cannot make my son well."

Gloved hands slammed onto the table, glass instruments creaking and clanking from the impact.

"How noble of you, being so _concerned _about your son's welfare," he spat. "Don't give me that bullshit, Ghetsis. I'm not stupid. I've looked him over. I know what you've done to him."

The fingers that danced along the curved glass stopped, and Ghetsis looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you could be referring to."

"Always one to play the innocent card, even in mockery. You haven't changed since our school days."

"And am I to believe you _have_? A lecture about morality is the last thing I'd expect from you."

Akuroma sighed and leaned back, falling into a rolling chair. The blonde leaned his body back and placed his hands behind his head. Sometimes he questioned if it was pokemon he really was interested in studying and not humans. The man that stood before him would be such a fascinating subject. What goes into a person to make them what he could only describe as _evil_?

"I said nothing about the morality of it," he replied, shifting side to side in his chair with the help of his legs. "I find morals to be social hindrances on valuable research."

"Obviously." Akuroma snorted at the snide remark as the other man brought up his colorful past.

"As I was saying... I think you're being counterproductive. Was this part of the plan all along? To _abuse _the boy? Or are you just a pedophile who can't keep his cock in his pants?"

Something about the comment struck a nerve in the taller man. Perhaps it was the implication that he wasn't in control of something as primal and simple as lust, that he would risk his life's research and dedication all for something so trivial. Grasping at a scalpel that was laid so neatly in the doctor's kit on the table, Ghetsis quickly stepped in front of the seated man and leaned over him. The hand that weld the blade was now placed at his neck, right above a jutting collarbone. Akuroma did not flinch.

"I'd threaten to slit your throat for that," Ghetsis said softly, his voice tinted with a dark amusement. Slowly, ever so slowly, the edge was pressed into flesh until it gave, and the man drew a bloodied line from one clavicle to the next. He heard the man below him hiss between clenched teeth as he inhaled, his eyes darting up to meet the scarlet ones above.

"But," he continued, "if I remember correctly... you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Akuroma said nothing as the knife's edge travelled up along the curve of bone and traced up his neck. The chill of steel as it was dragged along his skin, the anticipation. A shudder ran down his spine but he supressed it. Would the other man truly-

He inhaled sharply once more as he felt it draw over deeper, cutting through his skin with a sharp stab of pain. As soon as the wound had been made there was a warm mouth on him, tongue lapping up the dribbling blood with fierce conviction. It was then that the smaller man moaned, not bothering to keep still or worry about the lingering blade.

"_Careful_, Aku," a sultry voice spoke as the words reverberated over his skin. The scalpel was now placed on the opposite side of his throat. "Wouldn't want me to slip and sever your... what was it that they taught us it was called again? The pudental artery?"

Akuroma was too caught up in the touch to laugh. What was he even _doing _here, pinned against a chair, being seduced by his employer? The man prided himself in his use of logic, but there was nothing reasonable about this. The truth of the matter was that he had been too busy to seek affection from another, and right now, this attention was being more than just welcomed by his needy body. He wasn't sure where he heard the rumor of his fetish; most likely back in school, where word spread quickly and no one kept secrets. Akuroma preferred his privacy, but the way Ghetsis worked skillfully at his nerves was enough to ignore the sense of invasion.

It was so easy to lose himself under the feeling of that tongue tracing delicate patterns along his nape...

The man's hands grabbed the arms of the chair as he felt the sharp metal drifting lower, lower, tracing down the middle of his body. He held his breath. Ghetsis could carve him open, rip out his heart, slice him to shreds... and yet here he was, soaking in the fear and relishing the way it made his heart beat wildly. The blade was now cutting through fabric, and within moments, he felt the chill of the air reach his hardened cock. Akuroma heard a snicker come from the mouth that was so diligently attending to his wound.

"So it was true..." he cooed, running a finger down the back of his erection and smirking as he watched it bob.

"It would be wrong of me to be a doctor _and _a sadist," Akuroma chuckled, feeling the burning need to be touched even more. He unconsciously pushed his hips forward, seeking further friction from the hand that was rested so close to his member. It didn't even occur to him that Ghetsis was still holding a scalpel in between those digits, still perfectly capable of severing it from his body. He felt his heart race a little faster, felt his blood flow a little quicker.

It was a thrill he thought he'd never experience once more.

"Suck my cock," Akuroma demanded; his blunt, hard voice was surprising even to himself. But with such a perfect opportunity at hand and so little will holding him back, he could not resist to play dirty. "Suck my cock, Ghetsis, or I'll turn you in to the authorities."

A wet _pop _as the lips that were latched onto his neck disconnected, and Ghetsis pulled back, wiping his mouth of blood, beginning to laugh.

"_Blackmail_? I didn't know you had it in you." The armed hand was dragging the blade so close to his aching erection. Akuroma could only think of the promise of the other man's mouth around it, not a consideration for the sharp threatening to cut it from his body. "You must be a desperate man, resorting to something silly like that."

"You don't believe me?" Akuroma scoffed with a devious smile. "I could have you p-"

His sentence was lost in a choke when he felt warmth envelope his cock, Ghetsis's mouth taking no time before diligently bobbing down its length and flicking his tongue long the sensitive ridge along its back. Akuroma shuddered, cried out, gripped the armrests harder and fought back the urge to come right then. The scalpel had returned, teasing briefly before beginning to cut into him once more. The smaller man's legs shook as a horizontal gash was drawn across his stomach, blood beading along the cracks before spilling down his abdomen. The beautiful shade of scarlet pooled between his legs, the same shade as the eyes that looked up at him.

"_Fuck_," the blonde hissed. "This is _perfect_. You like being told what to do, don't you, you sick bastard? You like being bossed around by your subordinates like a little bitch? You really seem to like sucking me off. Maybe you should do this more often."

Ghetsis pulled away, his gaze still locked with the other as he ran his hand through the blood and continued to stroke him.

"What makes you think I'm doing this for you?" he murmured before putting the blade on the table next to them, his hands now at his own waist and pulling off his pants. "You're a cocky one, aren't you, Aku?"

Before Akuroma could manage to reply, he felt a weight on top of him as Ghetsis situated himself on the other's lap, taking his erection in his hand and positioning it beneath him.

"I don't give in to silly threats. You should expect that from me by now. You could have just asked me nicely... I'm not one to turn down a good lay every once in a while."

Without another word, the taller man lowered himself onto the other man's cock. Akuroma's eyes widened as he felt the tightness around him. Had he even wanted this? Moments ago, he had been discussing the health of this man's son, and now, he had begun moving on top of him. Ghetsis's hands grasped at his shoulders for better leverage, and before long, Akuroma's thoughts were lost as the sage bounced eagerly on his lap.

"You stained your lab coat with your dirty blood," Ghetsis stated simply between soft moans, running one of his fingers along the wound on his neck that still bled. "Who would have thought, such a caring doctor could be so perverse..."

Akuroma felt a wet finger glide along his lips before he recognized the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. Soon, another pair of lips were crashing against his, nipping and kissing passionately as they continued their movements. The blonde man could not hold back his moans that were almost pitiful to the ears. The touch of the other sent him into a near frenzy.

The hands that were resting on his shoulders as fists were now spreading, spindly fingers descending down his back and clawing at his flesh. Akuroma's back arched as a wave of pain shot through him, translating in his brain as nothing but pure pleasure. He sat almost limp; his own hands were grasping at the arm rests while Ghetsis's body did all the work, gyrating madly against him until the friction between their grinding hipbones began to rub them raw. Moans and gasps became trapped between their interlocked lips, tongues dancing wildly with one another.

"G-Ghetsis," Akuroma gasped as he pulled away, panting, his eyes half-lidded and pleading, "I... please, I-"

"Shut up," was all that was said before the blonde felt teeth against his lip, sinking down and biting before tearing away, ripping flesh. He felt a warm trickle descend down his chin. Ghetsis smiled as he admired his work.

"Red really is your color, doctor."

Akuroma could not help but begin to thrust his hips, needing more of the body that continued to envelope him. Ghetsis was so warm, so _perfect_... every movement felt like it wasn't enough. There never was enough. Even though he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin as that ass made sharp contact with his thighs... he needed more.

But as he tried to speak, to beg for more, he could not utter a word. Only moans escaped his trembling lips, parched from the blood that had begun to dry in the crevices. But words were no longer needed when he felt a tongue return to taste him once more, the sting of teeth returning to the fresh wound.

One more bite was all it took. As he tasted the coppery tang one final time, Akuroma came hard into the body above him, his gloved fingers curling against the chair's armrests as his toes curled in his shoes. After only seconds of bliss, the man crumbled as all of his muscles relaxed, and he barely paid mind to the other man as he, too, climaxed. Come splayed across his coat and dribbled down his thigh momentarily before Ghetsis froze, shuddered, then recollected himself. Akuroma felt the weight on top of him lifted, and he struggled not to fall limply out of the chair.

"I trust you won't say a word to the authorities," he heard Ghetsis say as the sage redressed. It almost seemed as though he was totally unphased by the incident. Bastard was good at hiding his emotions when he needed to.

"I suppose," was all the blonde could manage to say in a huff without needing to pant between his words. He remained still, still riding the feeling as every nerve in his body hummed from the release. It had been too long.

Ghetsis left without saying anything more. As reality started to sink in, Akuroma managed to stand on his two feet and grab a towel to clean himself off with. He was not immediately sure of the repercussions of what just happened, but he did not care to dwell on it too much. Perhaps it could all be forgotten. Or at least, ignored.

The thought of that boy somehow returned to his mind. The doctor had seen the wounds, the signs. Somehow, he felt guilty for letting such a man overtake him so easily. Such a strange feeling considering his apathy towards the world. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as he originally thought?

After feeling somewhat presentable, Akuroma stepped out of the lab and into the hallway, back towards the child's bedroom. When he opened N's door, he saw the boy giggling as he scribbled on the wall. When he noticed the man's presence, he immediately dropped his chalk and ran towards his makeshift bed of blankets and stuffed animals. A cough was awkwardly forced out of him.

"Relax," Akuroma said as he shut the door, approaching him slowly. "I already knew you weren't sick."

"H-Huh?" N stammered as he peeked out from under his blanket, visibly shaking as he anticipated the worst.

"It's fine. I told him not to bother you for a while. You should be free to rest for a few days. I could possibly convince him that you're very ill, but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you!" the child chirped, a smile widening across his face momentarily before fading away. "I don't like to lie, but... sometimes I just want some time alone. Did he hurt you too?"

Akuroma was confused for a second as a tiny finger pointed to his lip. He touched his mouth and retracted his hand, noticing a stain of red on the tip of his glove. The man had nearly forgotton.

"Ohh, that's... nothing. Here. I wanted to give you something before I left." Digging into his pocket, the doctor pulled out a small bottle. "This is an antiseptic. I can tell by your scars you don't clean your wounds very well. Use this. It should take away a lot of the pain as well."

A tear fell down the boy's cheek as he looked down at the gift. His face scrunched up.

"But it's... supposed to hurt..."

The man fought back a grimace. _Ghetsis, you sick fuck_, he thought to himself. Whatever he was doing to this boy, it was more than skin-deep.

"Okay," he said, forcing a smile. "How about this, then. Take it and hide it somewhere so your father doesn't see it. It doesn't mean you _have _to use it, but if you want to, it will be there, okay? Does that sound all right?"

N smiled once more, the grin looking peculiar across a face wet with tears.

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor Akuroma."

Akuroma stood up and patted him on the head before leaving. No sooner than he closed the door behind him did he see the sage once more. Ghetsis was glaring menacingly at him, curious and full of concern.

"What were you doing back in his room?" he asked with a dark tone to his voice, sounding so contrary to the condescending yet playful man he had encountered shortly before. Akuroma smirked and leaned against the door as he crossed his arms.

"It seems I was mistaken."


End file.
